Don't Rain on My Coffee
Don't Rain On My Coffee is a parody of Dont Rain On My Parade, which has been sung on the show Glee many times and is dubbed as Rachel's go to song. It is sung by Lea Michsim. There have been two versions of it made, first one was just part of it, then a second full version was done later. The first version was released December 7th, 2012 on the SimGM tumblr by the Boss. A Video was also released on the SimGM Youtube Channel (but later taken down due to copyright). Later a full version of the song was posted on Tumblr. Lyrics Don't tell me not to drink I'll have another If I say I'll have one more Then I won't stutter Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my coffee Don't tell me not to add cream I've simply got to If someone makes me spill it Then I'll kill you who told you you're allowed To rain on my coffee I'll give it a shout out I've gotta say yum And if I run out I'll beat you with a bat, sir And no, I won't fake it Believe, sir You're gonna take it Everybody knows It's sheer perfection Delight to my nose Good for complexion It'll always be the Delicious apple of my eye I need the hot ones I need the cold ones Only the best ones, right sir? Ooh life is coffee, coffee and you see I gotta have my crack, sir Get ready for me love write down my order I can never have one I'm a hoarder Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my coffee I'm gonna drink and drink now Get what I want - I know how Hopped up on that brew like bang People around will say, "Dang" You'll hear me screaming hot damn one shot of espresso and BAM I know what you're thinking I need help ... Oh wait, do I smell coffee? Is that coffee I smell? (end of short version) (Rest of the full version) (Spoken) Akakak the music's still going! Okay well um... you can just bring the coffee in here, okay? I-I'll... Bring it. Bring it in the booth, No, I'll drink it while I'm singing, Yeah, I will (sung) I'll beat you with a bat, sir And no, I won't fake it Believe, sir You are gonna take it Get ready for me love write down my order I can never have one I'm a hoarder Nobody, nobody is gonna rain on my coffee! Trivia *This was written as a seperate single from the Glee Spoof Series. *Not seen in any Glee Spoof episode. *In the first version it seems like Lea Michsim was unable to finish the song because she smelled coffee and got distracted, while in the full version she continues till the end. *Shows how addicted Lea Michsim is to coffee. *It took The Boss over 52 takes to complete this song. Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs Separate from the Glee Spoofs